Blue Violet
by ExoticPrincess
Summary: Eva wants revenge. Draco and Harry befriend her and they find themselves in a love triangle.


Blue Violet by Addiction  
  
Chapter one: Tear Away  
  
Darkness, complete and utter darkness, save the soft flicker of light coming from the corridor. The stone floor was damp and cold though no one had walked on it since earlier that night, no one save on person who lingered in the darkness afraid to come out. The flickering began to blaze brighter as the person drew closer to it, remaining in the shadows so that she would not be seen. If she were caught she was sure to get a beating from her father. All her childhood she had been abused by her father, children were innocent, but her father had robbed her of it, by daily torture. Her wounds were deep, but nothing was as wounded as her soul.  
  
She looked at the torch that blazed in front of her and whispered something that caused it to slowly die out, nothing more than grey smoke floated towards the high stone ceiling. She continued walking down the cold floor tip toeing on her runners as she clutched the straps on her backpack tightly. This was one day she would remember for the rest of her life, even for years to come.  
  
"Gwenevere! Get in her this instant!" Her father's loud voice reverberated throughout the stone corridors. Her body trembled in fear as she continued to her destination, she had to get out of this house even if it meant getting punished severely for trying and failing; she would do it again and that she promised herself years ago. Ignoring her father's beckoning screams she started running down the long corridor until she came to a dead halt, there standing in her way was her sister, Kaylen.  
  
"Let me pass!" Gwenevere mouthed to her wide-eyed sister. "Please let me go with you!" Kaylen pleaded innocently. "I'd take you with me, but father doesn't abuse you like he does me. You're the favourite don't you understand that? You have to stay here, and I belong elsewhere." Gwenevere ripped off the silver chain that hung around her neck and handed it to Kaylen as a token to remember her by. Kaylen stood in the corridor looking at her older sister as she pushed her way past her and ran full speed towards the left corridor.  
  
Gwenevere's adrenaline started pumping through her body as the torches started lighting up as she passed them, she knew that she was getting closer to the front door, all she had left was to run down a flight of stone stairs and then she would be free. She rounded the corner and the stairs and front door came into view, she ran down the steps nearly tripping over her silver nightgown. She regained her footing and did not stop until she reached the large door, which she pulled open with all her strength, she did not bother to take a last glance at the mansion that killed her inside for years. She didn't even bother to shut the door behind her, nor did she care.  
  
"GWENEVERE!" She heard her father's voice bounce off the walls as she continued to run towards the large metal gate knowing that she had strength enough for this task, she had done it before by accident and now she had years of practice. She imagined the gate opening and finding herself running off their property into the forest; suddenly the gate opened as if a giant hand had pulled it open at her command. Gwenevere ran through it and the gate automatically slammed behind her, she did not stop as she finally reached the forest, and she would not stop although sweat was forming on her brow and her legs ached from running for more than an hour.  
  
How was it that this man could frighten her so even after all these years, she was now eighteen years old and yet he terrified her more than anything in the world. What had happened to the kind man that she used to know when her mother, Avonne, had been alive? The one that used to play with her and her sister time and time again no matter how late it was, no matter how busy he was, no matter what the weather was like outside; he always made time for his daughters. But now it seemed that he had nothing better to do than to torture Gwenevere blaming her for her mother's death since she was the oldest although it had been a freak accident and it couldn't have been prevented.  
  
The young teenager kept running through the forest until her lungs felt as though they were going to burst, she rested her back against a large tree and slid down until her butt hit the soft moist ground. She was not going to cry anymore, there were no tears left to cry, she had had enough, it was time to show her father how she should be treated; not like vermin, she would show him. But how could she do that if she couldn't return to Beauxbatons? Her mother had left her fortune to her in a bank called Gringotts in London, but how on earth was she going to get there if she didn't even know where it was, and there was no point asking muggles about it since they would think she was crazy!  
  
Gwenevere had only been sitting for a few moments before an eagle owl came soaring down at her feet and dropped an envelope to the ground. Gwenevere was used to seeing owls deliver post before but not foreign birds that she did not recognize from friends or close relatives, whose bird was this? She took the envelope and tore it open with trembling fingers hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. She pulled out a single sheet of parchment, she did not recognize the loopy scrawl it was written in, but she started to read it as curiosity itched at her.  
  
Dear Gwenevere/Eva Juarez,  
  
I have been informed my Madam Maxime that you have no means of transportation to get back for your last year, therefore she has asked of me to allow you to stay here at Hogwarts for your last year until she can come and get you at a later date. If you will accept this invitation then send an owl and we will gladly tell you of a hidden Portkey in Bristol.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster.  
  
Gwenevere reread the letter wondering why he had addressed her as 'Eva' Juarez, never before had anyone called her Eva but she did not dislike the name; in fact she thought that she might change her name in case her father went looking for her. Eva Juarez it was then, when she arrived at Hogwarts she would ask this Hagrid character where Gringotts was located. Hogwarts, she had been there three years before for the Triwizard Tournament with her friend Fleur Delacour; she had been there when Cedric and Harry Potter had been transported elsewhere where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had arisen and called the Death Eaters. She shuddered at the memory of seeing that scar returning on her father, it pained her to think about it.  
  
She even remembered seeing one particular student from Slytherin House that had caught her eye while she was there, she did not know his name nor did she remember what he looked like; though, she was anxious to see what he looked like after three years. She knew that Slytherins did not mingle with Witches or Wizards outside of their own house, but she felt as though she knew where she might be placed, Cedric had told her about the traits each house held within. It seemed as though she was a true Gryffindor rather than Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw; at least she would be with Harry Potter and his friends whom had helped rescue Fleur's sister from the Mermaids.  
  
Reaching into her bag she found a quill, ink, and some parchment and she started writing a reply to this Dumbledore, the summer had almost ended and tomorrow was August 31st, she knew that Hogwarts started on September 1st, she wondered if she would have time to locate this.Gringotts. She scribbled her question in her reply before she folded it neatly and gave it to the owl that flew off immediately leaving her alone with her troubled thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
That night she walked back into town and found bench in a quiet park to lay on and look up at the stars shining brilliantly. This was the first time she was actually on her own without her father supporting her, yes her family was the wealthiest in Bristol however she felt a tremendous variety of responsibilities and questions constantly running through her head, where was she going to stay after this year was over? Fleur was now travelling the world with her family before she started her job at the Ministry of Magic, and she had been her only real friend other than Kaylen and Trixi the house-elf.  
  
Eva felt as though she had been torn in half from what her father had down to her, she was used to receiving three beatings a day included with two whippings from two male servants. Her father had been blinded to believe that she was the cause of her mother's death, but she had been nowhere near Bristol when the accident took place! Eva's eyes started to feel heavy, they slowly started to close on her and she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Caligo was standing in front of her with a cold look on his face, his eyes penetrating through her soul, sending chills throughout her entire body covering it in tiny bumps. She backed away from him slowly as he started to walk towards her raising his fist in the air ready to strike he again; she could already feel the bruises forming on her face and her body, her lip was swollen and a bit of blood was trickling down her chin.  
  
'Please daddy, don't do this to me. It wasn't my fault.' She begged. But the iron fist came down hard and cruel, there was no mercy in his eyes, his voice, or his fist. 'It is your fault you selfish little brat! If it wasn't for you-' 'Daddy, please leave her alone!' A scared little voice came from behind him. Standing at the doorway was her sister, Kaylen; her big violet eyes were bulging and brimmed with tears.  
  
Caligo looked at his younger daughter with sympathy and shook his head. 'I'm sorry Kaylen; so sorry you had to see this. But your sister has been disobedient, she has to be punished.' He replied his cold ice blue gaze fell back upon Gwenevere as he struck her again and again until her face became numb, she could feel no more.  
  
Eva awoke in a cold sweat, her breathing had quickened drastically as she tried to suck in deep breaths of the cool night air, she hadn't had that dream in over three years so why was she having it now? She looked around as though someone might have seen her wake up, she did not know what time it was for she could not see her watch on her right wrist. She reached under the bench and opened a pouch in her backpack to take out a wooden box; she opened it carefully and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Lumos." She whispered. A bright light shone from the end of her wand as she checked her watch, it was well past three in the morning and yet she felt as though she were not alone. Eva looked around into the darkness before whispering 'nox' and was left in complete darkness save the pale glow from the moonlight hidden behind a few dark clouds. The loud hooting of an owl near her caused her to jump dropping her wand to the ground; Eva caught her breath and picked up her wand whispering the spell again. An owl swooped down on the bench and dropped off another letter written in the same loopy writing.  
  
Dear Eva Juarez,  
  
We are all pleased to here that you have accepted our invitation to take you into our school, we are preparing you coming along with the First years and you will be the first amongst them to be sorted. As Madam Maxime has informed me, you have been here before during the Triwizard Tournament; nonetheless I will answer your question. Gringotts is located in London behind the Leaky Cauldron, which, to muggles, cannot be seen. The Portkey is hidden within the park that you currently reside in for the night, it is in the pond on the large boulder in the middle, this Portkey will transport you directly to London just behind the Leaky Cauldron, you have a room reserved for you for tonight. On September 1st please arrive early for the best seating on the Hogwarts Express, the train leaves exactly at eleven; we don't want you missing the train now, do we?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A. Dumbledore.  
  
Eva folded the letter and shoved it inside her backpack, she carefully placed her wand back into its case and returned it inside the safety of her bag before she stood up and headed towards the pond where she would find the Portkey. The pond was smaller than she had remembered, nevertheless she took her shoes and socks off stuffing them into her bag and rolled her pajama legs up as she carefully stepped into the ice-cold water. Determined to reach the Portkey, she did not feel the icy water lapping at her legs up to her knees she continued walking towards the large boulder in the middle. When she reached the boulder, she climbed up carefully and looked around for something on the ground, nothing. The only thing that was on the rock was a twig, she picked up the twig and examined it just as she heard a loud popping noise and felt as though she were being sucked into a vacuum.  
  
Everything swirled around her in a hazy blur before it came to a sudden halt, she found herself leaning against a large brick wall and facing the back of a small building. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the open door and looked around for someone who looked as though they were the innkeeper. She saw that it was empty save three Witches who were cleaning the tables humming along to a song on the radio.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where the innkeeper is?" She asked quietly. "No, but if you're Eva he left this key for you and this ticket arrived for you just a moment ago." A short, squat witch walked towards her and handed her a silver key along with a ticket stub that read Platform 9 and ¾, King's Cross Station, London. Eva thanked the witch and walked up the wooden stairs hoping that she would be able to find her room soon, she was still exhausted from planning her escape the other night that she felt lightheaded. The number on the key was eleven, she had just passed twenty, Eva sighed sleepily as she continued to walk down the long corridor before she reached a staircase, which she took lazily and stopped at the top.  
  
The number of the room to her left was eleven, she stuck the key in the hole and pushed open the door stepping inside her room, she closed the door behind her and threw her bag on the neatly made bed. Tomorrow was a new day; tomorrow was when she knew what it felt like to be truly alone. 


End file.
